fortunearterialfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaya Sendo
Kaya Sendo Kaya Sendo is character from Fortune Arterial, but doesn't make a personal appearance till the climax of the series. Very little is known about her past or even present state other than that she stays hidden for most of the series, watches from the side-lines and observes in the shadows. She is the biological mother of Iori and Erika Sendo as they also inherited some features, and of course the blood of a vampire. She is also the master of Kiriha Kuze as she mostly toys with her and mocks Erika for not taking advantage of getting her own servant let alone using her abilites of a vampire. Apperance Though doesn't make much appearance, Kaya has a very cold demeanor, a twisted personality and could be somewhat sadistic. Her looks, of course are very charming and lustful. Long gold blonde hair that reaches down to her calves, dead, empty red eyes and white skin. She is seen wearing an old fashioned japanese kimono with flower petals and a black background. She also wears a type of tiara with, seemingly, fingerbones coming from both sides. Erika shares a great resemblance to her mother, but with a complete different impression it will leave on others. Her looks could bring people to submission and raise the hairs on the back of their necks. Bio/ Backstory Nothing much is known about Kaya. She keeps herself locked up in a mansion, watching and waiting. She keeps tabs on Kiriha and awaits the time when Erika finds a servant like herself. She has a pet cat that roams the school as her eyes and ears. Nothing is known about Kaya's past, other than that she gave birth to Erika and Iori. The legimate father is unknown and is yet to be seen. It is unknown if Erika and Iori have ever seen their own father. It is possible Kaya purposely seduced a human and got impregnated to keep the vampire race growing but this is unknown. There are many unexplained theories about Kaya Sendo such as, why and how she became a vampire herself, how she became Kiriha's master and her birth. Its possible Kaya may be over 500 years old as vampires don't physically age and Iori once joked about him being the oldest student in the world. Kiriha Kuze once stated she is over 250 years old to Kouhei but whether this was an intended joke or not. She despises Erika for not taking after her and not getting a servant. The two came to an agreement that Erika will attend Shuchikan Academy until graduation, but within those years she MUST find a servant, failure to do so, Kaya will lock her up in the mansion and cut all ties of social life from her. She then learns about Hasekura Kouhei and observes the two cloesly, urging Erika to take him as a servant. She once approached to a sleeping Kouhei in his room and drained some of his own blood into Erika's blood packs to make her more acustomed to his blood. Being a vampire herself, Kaya has great strength, once picking Kouhei up by the neck, and off his feet with ease. It is never shown, but it is highly possible she has great speed and the ability to fly, just like her children. Trivia (Manga) *She and Kiriha are childhood friends. *Her parents died because of the plague in the Tamatsu island. *She was adopetd by the Togi family *Her age difference between Kiriha is 2-3 years apart *Kaya used to be cheerful, but developed a bad temper when her friends despised her because of her being a vampire. *Her father's name is Marehito, who brought advanced medical and agricultural knowledge to the island. He is respected by everyone. His origin is unknown. *Her mother is a villager on the island Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females